Ciúmes na Floreios e Borrões
by Miss Debs
Summary: A guerra acabou e está na hora de Gina retornar a Hogwarts para o seu último ano. Harry, como o bom namorado que é, vai ajudá-la com as compras, mas acaba encontando alguém que não deixa a caçula dos Weasley nada satisfeita.


**Oi, pessoal! Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu postei alguma coisa aqui no FF, é bom estar de volta. **

**Essa é uma one-shot que eu escrevi com o meu tema favorito: ciúmes.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciúmes na Floreios e Borrões<strong>

A apenas alguns dias do começo do ano letivo em Hogwarts, a Floreios e Borrões estava abarrotada. Pais e filhos ansiosos percorriam as prateleiras, em busca de livros, penas, pergaminhos e tudo o mais que fosse necessário comprar, segundo a lista de materiais da escola.

Harry sorriu, observando toda a agitação. E pensar que apenas um ano antes ele havia perdido qualquer esperança de ver acontecer novamente algo assim tão corriqueiro. Mas, agora, ele estava não apenas vendo, mas participando de toda a normalidade, ajudando Gina com as compras dela para o sétimo ano.

A ruiva tinha acabado de seguir para a parte de trás da loja com uma vendedora, quando Harry sentiu um leve peso sobre seu ombro.

- Oi, Harry. Que bom te ver aqui. – Cho Chang cumprimentou

- Cho! – ele estava surpreso – Como vão as coisas?

- Ótimas. Na verdade, estou me preparando para dar aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas. – ela respondeu sorridente

- Mesmo?

- Sim, começo em Hogwarts daqui a uma semana.

- Parabéns!

- Obrigada. Eu ouvi dizer que você está fazendo o curso para auror. É verdade? – o rapaz concordou e ela riu empolgada – Mas é claro! Que profissão melhor para quem salvou o mundo, não é?

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ainda não estava acostumado aos comentários das pessoas. Se perguntava se algum dia estaria.

- Ah, Harry. – Cho notou as bochechas vermelhas dele e continuou – Deve ser tão difícil pra você, todo esse assédio. As pessoas fazendo perguntas o tempo todo...

- Bom, às vezes é um pouco... Complicado.

- É, eu imagino. Nossa, as garotas! Elas não devem te dar folga um segundo, não é mesmo?

- Não é bem assim. – ele estava ainda mais envergonhado. Tinha sido pego de surpresa. Lembrava agora de como a corvinal sempre fora incrivelmente pegajosa. O exato oposto de tudo aquilo que o atraía tanto em Gina.

- Você sempre foi tão modesto. – ela disse e se aproximou – Mas eu aposto que é quase impossível separar aquelas que se interessam realmente por você daquelas que só se importam com a fama e o prestígio.

- Eu não preciso separar, Cho. Eu tenho...

- A resposta bem aqui. – ela deu uma risadinha bastante feminina e inclinou o rosto na direção dele – Uma pessoa que te conhece desde antes de tudo isso.

Era bem óbvio que ela queria beijá-lo e Harry estava pronto para afastá-la, o que teria feito se não tivesse pulado de susto com o som de pesados livros sendo jogados sobre o balcão.

- Chang, você por aqui? – Gina deu um sorriso artificial

- Weasley, como vai? – Cho respondeu da mesma maneira

- Bem. E você?

- Muitíssimo bem. Eu estava aqui comentando com o Harry que sou a nova professora de Estudo dos Trouxas de Hogwarts.

- Que interessante, não é, Harry? – ela lançou um olhar mortal na direção dele, que a conhecia bem o suficiente para evitar dar uma resposta.

- Você sabe, aqueles de nós que não estão mais na escola precisam encontrar alguma coisa útil para fazer. – encarou Gina com desprezo

- Útil? Você? – a outra riu – Boa sorte com isso.

Cho estreitou os olhos.

- O quê você disse?

- Que eu duvido que você seja capaz de fazer qualquer coisa útil da sua vida, Chang. Problemas para ouvir?

- Sua...

Harry julgou o momento apropriado para intervir:

- Gina, nós não temos que comprar mais alguns ingredientes para poções? É melhor irmos andando.

- Tem razão. – ela respondeu após passar alguns instantes encarando Cho – Te vejo por aí, Chang.

- Até mais, Weasley. – e num tom imensamente mais caloroso, acrescentou – Bom te ver, Harry.

Ela acenou para o garoto enquanto ele e Gina saíam da loja, a última segurando com firmeza a mão dele.

Assim que estavam fora de vista, a Weasley se virou para o namorado:

- E aí, Harry? Foi _bom_ ver a Cho também? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a voz ácida de Gina, mas achou mais fácil usar um pequeno truque que tinha aprendido com Hermione alguns anos antes.

- Você sabe, é a Cho. – ele deu de ombros – Ela tenta, mas nunca tem nada de muito interessante pra dizer.

- Ah, mas você não costumava achar isso quando saía com ela.

- Eu tinha quinze anos. – disse, acrescentando em seguida com um sorriso – Não estava muito preocupado em _conversar_. Se é que você me entende.

Ele assistiu o vermelho tomar conta das orelhas da ruiva, se espalhando rapidamente pelo rosto, e teve que se esforçar para não rir. Simplesmente adorava ver sua Gina mordida de ciúmes, mas não tinha muitas oportunidades de vê-la assim. Por fim, não aguentou mais: soltou uma gargalhada e puxou a namorada para um abraço apertado.

- Não ouse me abraçar, Harry Potter. – ela tentou se desvencilhar, falhando miseravelmente – Se quer agarrar alguém, vá procurar a Chang.

- Gin, você não tem o menor motivo pra ter ciúmes da Cho. – Harry sussurrou para ela – Eu amo _você. _Não ela.

- Acho bom mesmo. – resmungou contra o ombro dele – Porque, se não, eu vou ter que te azarar aqui no meio do Beco Diagonal.

O rapaz riu mais uma vez antes de afastar o rosto do dela, apenas para abaixá-lo novamente para dar-lhe um beijo, do qual ela desviou no último instante.

- Anda logo, Harry. – empurrou os livros para ele – Vamos comprar aqueles ingredientes.

- Tudo que você quiser, Srta. Weasley. Tudo que você quiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Mereço uma review? Uminha só? Bem pequenininha? Do tamanho de uma formiguinha? Menor que uma baratinha? Maior que uma bactériazinha? *-*<br>**

**Tá, parei.  
><strong>


End file.
